1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue cooker and more particularly, to a barbecue cooker comprising a bowel and a cover which is mounted to the bowl by two ears respectively diametrically disposed to the bowl with a handgrip connected therebetween, with the handgrip being disposable in a vertical position or a horizontal position and the cover can be supported on the handgrip in the horizontal position.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A known barbecue cooker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,340, entitled as "outer grill" to George L Huff. The grill as disclosed Huff's patent has two hinge sets each pivotally disposed to opposite sides of the grill and a cover of the grill can be positioned to a desired open position by the two hinge sets. Such a grill has the following, shortcomings:
(1) There has no suitable handgrips so that the grill cannot be moved if the grill is still at a high temperature.
(2) The two hinge sets are disposed to an inner peripheral surface of both the bowl and the cover such that food and grill sauce could attach to the hinge sets when using the grill. Sanitary problems may arise if food contacts the hinge sets which are not heated directly and have sauce and food residual attached thereto. Furthermore, the hinge sets will be difficult to operate after a long-term utilization because food residual and sauce are attached on the hinge sets.
The present invention intends to provide a barbecue cooker which has two ears diametrically disposed to an outer periphery of the bowl and a handgrip connected between the two ears each of which has a slot defined therein such that the handgrip can be positioned to a horizontal position and the cover can be supported by the handgrip when in an open position.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a barbecue cooker to have two ears and a handgrip connecting between the two ears such that the barbecue cooker can be moved or carried conveniently and when the handgrip is in a horizontal position, the cover can be supported on the handgrip.